Conventional computing devices typically include components such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), random access memory, storage, and a network interface card (NIC), such as an Ethernet interface, to connect the computing device to a network. Typical computing devices are processor centric such that overall computing responsibility and control is centralized with the CPU. As such, the CPU performs processing tasks, memory management tasks such as shifting data between local caches within the CPU, the random access memory, and the storage, and networking tasks such as constructing and maintaining networking stacks, and sending and receiving data from external devices or networks. Furthermore, the CPU is also tasked with handling interrupts, e.g., from user interface devices. Demands placed on the CPU have continued to increase over time, although performance improvements in development of new CPUs have decreased over time. General purpose CPUs are normally not designed for high-capacity network and storage workloads, which are typically packetized. In general, CPUs are relatively poor at performing stream data processing, because such traffic is fragmented in time and does not cache well. Nevertheless, server devices typically use CPUs to process stream data.